


Gail

by diana_hawthorne (dhawthorne)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s01e10 In Excelsis Deo, Friendship, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhawthorne/pseuds/diana_hawthorne
Summary: C.J. reflects on Danny's rather unusual gift.





	Gail

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

It was a soppy, overly romantic gesture on Danny’s part, but C.J. didn’t mind, even though he had thought that “goldfish” was to be taken literally. And, to tell the truth, she was rather touched that he had gone to so much trouble.

The fish was named Gail – a rather unconventional name for a goldfish, but Danny said that was the goldfish’s name. She’d Googled the name and discovered that it was short for Abigail, which meant “my father is joy”. She thought that it was rather ironic that her fish had the diminutive of the First Lady’s name.

Perhaps because of that fact, she began talking to Gail, as she talked to Abbey. Even though Abbey was the First Lady, she had always been friendly to C.J., and she considered Abbey to be a friend – one of her best friends, in fact. So perhaps it was Gail’s name that made C.J. confide in her. At times, she thought she was crazy – talking to a fish! honestly! – but she let it slide. After all, the fish couldn’t leak things to the press, and she never had to worry about Gail arguing with her.

So Danny’s unconventional present was a good thing after all.


End file.
